The Vegas Titans
by Envirosuit
Summary: Just a little speculation on the Titans beginning in Fallout:New Vegas, and the beginning of their adventure to stop the slave trade led by the mysterious Deathstroke the Slaver. Ideas are mine as well as my OC Bark. Own nothing else. Happens before the Courier's time.


The Vegas Titans

Own nothing but my ideas and Bark.

Characters will be changed. For example, Raven will not have magic etc.

Chapter 1: That fateful day

The men slowly walked across the desert, many limply gripping machetes in their hands, with others simply watching for enemies. They all wore armour that resembled an old World faction, according to the few history books left. These people had once lived as the dominants of their time, the Romans.

The person leading the group wore lumbering faint green armour with small bulls painted upon it. The armour was tarnished and dirtied but the person didn't care. The armour covered all his body except his right hand and his head.

On his head, he wore a helmet that had a large red plume on top of it, with a mask covering his face. The mask was carved from un-burnt wood, which was quite rare in the known world of what was known as America in the Old World.

The mask depicted carved eyeholes that were made to be just larger than the eyes of the man who carved it. The mask looked permanently angry from way the eyebrows came at a slight downwards slope. The mouth was fixed with a permanent scowl, but also had a thin line between its lips for the wearer to breathe.

His right arm was a big spear. A big chunk of metal was taken from various sources and smelted into one chunky spear, designed to fit on the arm. The metal spear was also covered in a slight layer of bark, to keep up with the owner's gimmick. The man's name was Bark, a Legate of Caesar's Legion.

The men continued to trudge along the desert, not complaining for fear of looking weak, or incurring the General's wrath. What they didn't know was that Bark was quite a lenient leader, and a man who abhorred slavery. Sadly, the legion dealt quite heavily in slavery. He only followed the Legion because he believed they were the true way forward, except for the ideal of slavery.

A green light lit up the sky ahead, heading to the slave camp that they were heading to make a transaction.

"Pick up the pace!" Bark roared, charging ahead. His men pulled out their machetes and varmint rifles, following closely behind the Legate.

Slave Camp

A young, purple haired and pale skinned girl was sat in a cage, beside two sleeping children. The girl and children wore nothing but simple sacks, and had no protection against the cold of the night.

_They don't deserve this._ The girl thought sadly. She had seen the slavers going around the cages the previous night, and she knew which ones were known to 'take a liking' to little children. Under her tutelage, she had never allowed a child to be violated. She had been a long time resident of the camp, and she was also the strongest fighter. When the guards came over and looked leeringly at the children, or her, she would watch them. If they made a move to go inside, they would get a strong right hook to the jaw, deterring them from their prey.

The young girl that the purplette named Lucy stirred in her sleep, snuggling into the purplette in her sleep. The girl scratched the back of the girls head as she kept watching, desperately trying to keep sleep at bay.

Her vigilance was rewarded as she noticed the slaver named Samuels wander slowly over, staring at Lucy. The purplette coldly stared at the man as he began to undo the locks of the gate to their 'pen'. Once he opened the door, he turned only to receive a strong kick to his groin, causing him to groan in pain before she kicked him in the jaw.

Samuels fell back in pain, leaving the purplette to notice the gun in his hand. She panicked and went for the gun, only for him to pistol whip her, leaving her disoriented. He then kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the floor.

"Nice try 70-8965." Samuels coldly chuckled. "But I'm going to have my fun now." Samuels turned to stare at the now wide awake Lucy, who was trying to make herself as small as possible under his lust-filled gaze.

Samuels didn't notice as his cleaver was slowly taken from his belt, which the purplette was thankful for. As he slowly walked towards Lucy, the purplette sunk the cleaver directly into his neck, causing him to gasp in pain and blood to rush everywhere.

Samuels immediately gripped for the cleaver, which was firmly stuck in his jugular. He continued to bleed as he yanked it out, before dropping to his knees while trying to contain the blood. The blood dripped through his fingers as he watched his life-liquid leave him. He looked to the purplette pleadingly, begging for mercy, even though he knew he was doomed anyway.

The purplette looked coldly down at him as she observed the rapist/slaver die before her. Scum like him didn't deserve to live.

The purplette's eyes then widened as she realised that there were more slavers. Samuels was popular, and they wouldn't take his death lightly.

As a huge green explosion occurred outside the pens, the purplette looked down to the boy named Matthew and Lucy beneath her.

"Let's get you out of here." The purplette whispered before ushering the children out of the door, where they ran to hide behind the comm station. The purplette went and joined them, hoping that she could somehow save the other slaves amidst the chaos.

The Legion

As Bark got to the camp, he saw a girl being pulled out of a hole in the ground; it seemed likely that she was the green streak Bark saw. The girl looked confused and had a naïve air around her. He then rushed towards the slavers.

"Samson!" Bark yelled, recognising the slave leader. Samson turned to look directly at Bark.

"Legate Bark! Good to see you again! I was just apprehending this _fallen angel._ Hehe…" He roughly pushed the girl to the floor.

"We should most likely take the girl for studies, see what made the green streak." One of Bark's soldiers, Gerald suggested.

Bark was inclined to agree, but he wanted to set the girl free. Experiments under the Legion were brutal at best.

"Samson. For some extra bottle-caps, we will take this girl off of your hands, as well as the slaves we ordered." Bark negotiated. The girl simply seemed confused as she sat on her knees.

"No. We will keep this girl; she's quite a gem…" Samson let a look of lust dominate his features as he looked down to the girl.

"Samson. I will not ask again." Bark coldly told him, bringing his left hand to his laser pistol.

"Good, then I won't have to deny you again." Samson retorted, before receiving Bark's spear arm through his throat. As Samson fell to the floor, Bark looked at the other slavers.

"Does anyone else want to disagree with me?" Bark shouted, his features bringing fear to the slavers. The slavers looked to one another, before raising their varmint rifles and 9mm pistols.

Bark grabbed the girl and shoved her behind a rock formation as the 9 remaining slavers opened fire. His legion troopers all rushed behind cover, but one of his explorers, Hernan, was shot in the back and he fell to the floor, paralysed and bleeding out.

Bark raised his left hand above cover and fired upon the scrambling slavers, who were mainly out of cover. They had been foolish enough to believe they could wipe out the Legate and his squad before they could take cover, a stupid thought on their part. Bark's spear arm was holding the girl down.

As slaver after slaver was dropped by the hail of bullets, one slaver reappeared from a hut he had ran into, carrying a minigun. Bark's eyes widened behind his mask before he yelled, "MINIGUN! STAY IN COVER!" Gutierrez and Fernandez were too slow to react, and received a hail of bullets to each of their faces.

Bark looked to his right to see Yurak close by him. "YURAK! WATCH THE GIRL!" Bark yelled as he jumped out of cover and ran towards the minigun. As Yurak held the girl down, Bark ran like a madman towards the last standing slaver, who was holding the minigun.

The man noticed him and tried to swing his minigun around but, thanks to it being such a cumbersome weapon, he wasn't fast enough. When Bark reached him, he slashed him across the throat with his spear arm and then fired his laser pistol into the man's chest.

As the man fell to the floor, Bark picked up his minigun ammo, put it into his backpack, and then picked up the minigun with one hand. He then swung it upwards and placed it on top of his spear arm, for balance. He turned to his soldiers to see them step forwards with the strange girl.

Bark took this time to get a better look at the girl. Her eyes had a green sclera and dark green irises, with orange skin and red hair. She was wearing what looked like an Old World purple tube top and a purple miniskirt with knee high purple boots, all of this lined with silver.

"Right then boss, should we gather up all the slaves and bring them to the Legion?" Yurak asked in a heavy accent of an Old World country once named Russia.

Bark looked to the floor and sighed heavily. "I'm so tired. So tired of…this."

A man named Kennedy hesitantly asked in a heavy French accent, "Tired of what?"

Bark looked up at his seven remaining men. "Condemning innocent boys and girls to slavery…and servitude under the Legion. It breaks my heart to ruin so many lives, and I've been doing it the past decade. No, I'm going to set these people free, with or without your help."

The men looked at him, stunned. Here was a veteran, a Legate, of the Legion who didn't fully agree with their ways, and wished to defy them! The men were stuck deep in thought while a heavily obnoxious new recruit named Jimenez spoke.

"I'm not ruining my Legion career for your wild dreams, Legate. If I have to kill you to take them back and live, then so be it!" The other men seemed to agree with this, and they all raised their weapons, albeit hesitantly, towards Bark. Bark grabbed the girl by the shoulder and threw her behind some rock formations before diving behind it himself.

As Bark was sat behind the makeshift cover, the frightened girl stared up at him, hoping he can get them a way out of their predicament, safely. Bark simply kept his former soldiers suppressed with his laser pistol, hoping a miracle would occur.

Outside the Slaver camp

Junior Knight Victor Stone wandered around the New Vegas wasteland, hearing gunfire in the distance. He could even hear laser pistol fire. _That's probably one of the scouts! _Victor thought before rushing off towards the noise, sliding his Gauss rifle off of his back. As he rushed towards the area, he noticed a purple haired girl and two young children hiding behind a building. He ran up to them.

As they heard him approaching they looked to him. He wore the standard Brotherhood of Steel power armour, along with the helmet. He was quite well built, and the right eyehole of his helmet lit up red.

"You people okay?" He questioningly whispered. The purplette nodded slightly before pointing out to the battlefield. As Victor looked, he noticed a Legion man who wore noticeably better armour than the ones attacking him. He had an orange skinned girl hidden next to him as he kept the others suppressed with his laser pistol. There seemed to be three Legionnaires left. Cyborg lined up a shot with his Gauss rifle and fired.

Up on the surrounding hills

A man was laid down upon the dusty floor of a hilltop, his leather brown duster catching in the wind. He wore faded blue jeans, a full torso bulletproof jacket, his beloved duster and a helmet which appeared to be a gas mask with red lenses, fused to a combat helmet. He also wore black combat boots, which were the ideal footwear to be wearing in the barren wasteland.

The man stared down his .308 sniper rifle at the Legionnaires firing upon what seemed to be their leader. The Ranger, one of the elite of the NCR, stared down the sights at one of the Legionnaires and fired.

Behind the cover

Bark snuck a look over his makeshift cover to see Yurak, Kennedy and Jimenez firing at him. He quickly ducked back under his cover and looked to his pip-boy. He could probably withstand four hits and take one of them down. Good enough for him.

Bark shot out of the right side of his cover and fired at Jimenez. As he did, Kennedy was sent flying to the side before undoubtedly breaking his neck upon a hard stone wall. Yurak's neck received a bullet-carved hole in his neck, forcing him to collapse to the floor, dead instantly.

Jimenez was on the floor, holding his shattered kneecap. Bark then slowly strolled towards him, holding his gun loosely.

"It's fools like you, who don't get ahead in this world Jimenez." Bark coldly called out, Jimenez' tear stained eyes staring up at him for mercy. "The slaves are free and you are free from your chains that tie you to this world." Bark said, before quickly raising his laser pistol and firing a shot directly into his forehead. Jimenez never even got a chance to scream.

Bark then looked behind him to see the orange skinned girl slowly and nervously walking to him. He nodded at seeing her and then looked for the people who aided him. He saw a Brotherhood of Steel soldier walk towards him, with one eye lit up red, escorting two very young children and a purple-haired girl. He then looked in another direction to see something he most definitely didn't want to see.

A fully armoured NCR Ranger was walking towards him, walking with an air of discipline as his sniper rifle was held loosely in his arms.

Bark looked to the Brotherhood of Steel man, his arrogance assuring him that he could deal with the NCR ranger when he got close enough.

"Brotherhood of Steel? I thought they died out in Vegas." Bark gruffly recounted, looking directly at the soldier.

"Well, this extinct breed of soldier just saved yo' sorry ass, so you're welcome." The man dryly answered.

Bark then looked to the purplette and the young kids. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"We're fine." The purplette shortly answered; her voice slightly raspy. Her voice was slightly monotonous and her skin seemed to be pale grey.

A hand then grabbed Bark's shoulder, and he looked to see the NCR Ranger he saw earlier directly in his face.

"You're General Bark of the Legion!" The man exclaimed before pressing a pistol to Bark's head.

"Yes I am; pleasure to meet you." Bark answered, brushing the man's hand off of his shoulder.

"That man fought his squad to free us slaves." The purplette said out loud, causing the Ranger to hesitate.

"Listen, I've just effectively gone rogue, in case you didn't notice there Mister Goody Two-Shoes." Bark told the ranger, baiting the man.

The ranger growled, before sheathing his pistol. "I'm keeping an eye on you Legate."

"Good enough for me." Bark muttered.

"How 'bout y'all share your names then?" The Brotherhood Knight requested aloud.

Victor didn't want to reveal his true name to the others so he told him his codename. "I'll start. I'm Cyborg."

"Robin." A codename from a Ranger. Of course.

The purplette was in thought. She hadn't had a name for a long time now. She looked to the sky only to see a raven soar by, a slight smile flashing on her lips. "Raven."

"Legate Bark." Bark haughtily said.

Cyborg nodded and then looked to the orange skinned girl. "What's your name?" He asked, only to receive a confused look. The girl then walked over to the pale skinned girl and lightly kissed her, causing a ferocious blush to appear on the pale skinned girl. Bark, Robin and Cyborg all looked bemusedly at them, wondering what caused the girl to do that.

"I apologise for your discomfort." The girl then said. "My people learn languages through lip contact."

All the boys slightly slumped in disappointment, only to see the furious stare from Raven and a confused looked from the other girl.

"What's your name?" Bark asked the girl.

"Koriand'r, but in your language it would be Starfire." The girl answered, looking to Bark.

"Right then." Cyborg said, clapping his hands together. "I'm going to look for their files."

Only Bark and Robin went with Cyborg, with the girls staying outside to free the slaves.

When they got inside, Robin and Bark went around, scavenging useful items while Cyborg went for the open terminal. "Hey guys!" Cyborg yelled as he started to hack the computer. "This is probably where their files are!"

Robin and Bark stood next to him, watching him hack the terminal. Once it was done, they looked to disappointingly only see one message. Cyborg clicked it open.

'The boss wants us to transfer you some slaves, heard that the Legion is going back to you for some slaves. Deathstroke wants you to offer the best you have.

Cicero.'

"Deathstroke?" Bark asked out loud, not remembering where he knew the name from.

Robin and Cyborg looked to each other and started to wonder.

"I know him." Bark stated, causing Cyborg and Robin to look to him. The girls then walked in with 9 formerly enslaved children following them. "Their boss is Deathstroke the Slaver. From my interactions with his men through the Legion, he never does any deals himself."

"Him? He's wanted by the NCR, but they haven't been able to locate him for years though." Robin added.

"Because they're firmly stuck in their expansionist ways. They will never look at the bigger picture." Bark replied.

"What are you implying?" Cyborg asked curiously, his interest peaked.

"If those of us able to fight work together, we can take down the slave trade, as well as Deathstroke." The Legate replied, crossing his arms.

"That's a big risk…"Raven started.

"But the prize is worth it!" Cyborg finished for her.

"I will join you in your quest!" Starfire squealed before standing beside Bark.

"I might as well." Cyborg shrugged before also standing next to Bark.

"Fine." Robin scathingly said, before moving towards Bark.

"What about you Raven?" Bark asked.

"I can only really fight with knives and such…" Raven answered, gesturing to a bloody machete she was gripping.

"That could be useful." Bark replied, causing her to nod. Bark then pulled a Legion uniform out of his backpack. "I believe this is more modest than a sack however."

Raven smacked him before moving outside to change. Once she returned, she listened to Bark.

"Once we take these kids to a safe place, we will hunt down Deathstroke and make the Mojave a safer place for everyone." Bark said out loud, clenching his fist.

"What will we call ourselves though?" Cyborg asked.

Lucy then spoke up, "The Vegas Titans!"

"You know what? That sticks!" Cyborg said.

"I have no qualms with it." Starfire agreed.

"Alright then, where will we take these kids?" Raven asked.

"Goodsprings." Robin answered, lifting up a pip-boy with the location shown on it.

"Goodsprings it is then!" Cyborg exclaimed.


End file.
